Realidades comprometidas
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: Según muestran los últimos reportes, la misión a pesar de ser un éxito, tuvo cierto percance del que aun no comprendo, llamare a los oficiales Zamy rose y Zespio para que me confirmen que fue lo que ocurrió antes los detalles tan raros que me presentan... [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**[Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

* * *

Realidades comprometidas

La No-Zone, el lugar reconocido como un vacio entre las dimensiones, siendo los únicos con el conocimiento de cada una de las líneas temporales y dimensiones que existen en el vasto multiverso, ellos a pesar de vivir en una zona nula, se han comprometido con el deber de proteger las múltiples líneas temporales creadas a partir de la reconocida dimensión "Prime", con gran valor y determinación, se encargaran de encerrar a cada criminal de cada dimensión conocida para evitar que dañe el futuro prospero y balance que existe dentro de cada una de estas, aun a pesar de no poseer poderes como la mayoría de sus alter egos, se han hecho con el equipo necesario para la realización de estas misiones.

La prisión de la No-Zone es reconocida por tener una gravedad diferente entre sus oficiales y los reclusos, la prisión se adapta a estas necesidades, por lo que el diseño al igual que su funcionamiento debe ser optimo, todo creado gracias a años de experiencia y desde luego, a la unión de las mentes brillantes más grandes de entre los multiversos, el profesor Zails que día a día mejora en el equipamiento de los oficiales, haciendo las misiones más sencillas y menos arriesgadas debido a la falta de súper-habilidades a comparación de sus contrapartes de otras dimensiones, y por otra parte el carcelero y jefe a cargo, Zobotnik, sus métodos aunque cuestionados por muchos de los reclutas, son altamente efectivos, él busca la conversión de los criminales más grandes que se encuentran en la cárcel, para que puedan formar parte de la sociedad como seres convencidos al bienestar de la gente y protección de su mundo.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras todo parecía seguir su rumbo, oficiales llenando pápelo en sus computadoras, algunos otros movilizándose hacia las dimensiones donde se requiriera su ayuda, e incluso algunos hablando sobre las misiones que habían tenido recientemente, pero de entre todo aquel plantel, se encontraba una oficina quizás demasiado activa, gritos en insultos cargados de ira era lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar, una voz masculina y una femenina eran las que parecían discutir de manera bastante fuerte, mientras que afuera de aquella oficina se encontraba un camaleón de piel violeta, con un cuerno sobre su cabeza, con su uniforme de tonos azules, rojo y dorado, mientras sobre sus piernas descansaba aquel casco con visor azul que le ayudaba durante las misiones.

—Tra-tranquilo Zespio, to-todo estará bien —se había dicho a sí mismo el camaleón evitando respirar cortadamente, pero se le notaba un gran nerviosismo en su cara.

Zespio the Zone cop, aun a pesar de ser un oficial de la No-Zone, había veces que sus nervios no eran controlados, pero a pesar de ello, era uno de los policías más habilidosos, al igual que uno de los más comprometidos, pero por experiencia, han existido ocasiones en que sus nervios le han jugado de muy mala manera, al igual que su actitud relajada.

Sin embargo esta vez parecía levemente asustado, desde la última misión en la que había participado junto a la oficial Zamy Rose, no había hablado mucho, se mantenía estático en el asiento cercano a la puerta del capitán de los oficiales, mejor conocido como…

En aquel momento la puerta fue abierta con suma brusquedad, revelando la figura de una eriza de púas rosas que tenía en su cara una expresión de molestia pura, camino dando pisotones fuertes, solo para acto seguido voltearse levemente mirando al erizo de púas azules que estaba sentado en su asiento y lanzarle una especie de medalla de color dorado, la cual termino encajada en el escritorio del capitán, a lo cual Zespio con solo mirar aquello, identifico fácilmente de que se trataba.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa si estoy suspendida temporalmente —dijo tajantemente volviendo a caminar, saliendo lejos de aquella oficina, dejando a aquel erizo de púas azules que se acariciaba las sanes con las yemas de los dedos.

—Pasa Zespio y toma asiento —dijo el erizo de púas azules a lo que sin tardar un segundo, el camaleón entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Supongo tuvo problemas con la oficial Zamy —dijo respetuosamente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba frente al escritorio de madera, a lo cual el capitán solo suspiro pesadamente y con algo de fuerza saco aquella placa oficial de su escritorio, para acto seguido guardarla en un cajón a su lado.

—Solo algunas diferencias sobre su reporte de la última misión, donde atraparon al criminal —dijo el erizo tomando un folder de color crema, donde dentro venían varias hojas al igual que fotos de aquella comadreja de pelaje morado.

—¿Hay algo malo? —pregunto levemente confundido el oficial mientras veía la expresión sería del capitán, quien tras la pregunta permanecía mudo viendo aquellos papeles, así que el camaleón decidió llamar la atención del erizo azul— ¿Capitán Zonic?

Tras aquel llamado por su nombre, volvió a la realidad y observo de manera sería al camaleón con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en su silla.

—¿Qué es eso de la zona de infierno? —pregunto secamente a lo que el oficial Zespio guardo silencio— ¿y bien?

Zespio empezó a sudar levemente y a respirar cortadamente, se le veía casi asustado hasta que el erizo de puas azules chasqueo sus dedos trayéndolo a la realidad.

—Vuelvo a repetir… ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto con seriedad.

—No sé muy bien… pero de algo estoy seguro y es que aquel lugar… es una pesadilla —dijo con la mirada hacia abajo y temblando levemente a lo que el oficial suspiro y escribiendo en un papel pequeño hablo.

—Necesitas reponerte, ve a descansar pero antes… —le dio el papel al camaleón y levantándose de la silla salió por la puerta con una mirada sería solo para detenerse en el marco de la puerta— Ve con Zouge, no soy psicólogo, pero se ve que lo necesitas sacar eso que viste.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de aquella puerta de madera y desaparecer por un pasillo largo.

.

.

.

Minutos después de aquellas dos pláticas, aquel erizo de púas azules se encontraba frente a una compuerta de color negro que decía **"Aula de confinamiento"** , mientras que en su brazo traía una libreta, por lo que pasando a través de un escanear de retina, cruzo aquellas puertas revelando una especie de celdas en formas de cubos que flotaban alrededor de una cúpula tranparente de manera constante, de todos aquellos cubos, habían algunos pocos que estaban transparentados, mientras que otros estaban totalmente oscuros, los reclusos que se encontraban en aquel lugar estaban separados uno de otros, no parecían tener interés el uno a los otros, parecían estar en lo suyo o simplemente matando tiempo de la forma que pudieran, el lugar tenía un brillo leve, pero lo que siempre se mantenía brillante, era una especie de halo en lo alto del techo, brillaba en un color amarillo tenue que al parecer, era el encargado de eliminar los poderes de aquellos reclusos.

El oficial miro a aquellas celdas, se mantenía firme y serio en todo momento, buscaba entre los reclusos de vidrio transparente a alguien en especial, pero no parecía encontrarlo, así que poniendo unos comandos en una consola cercana, un cubo de color negro se posiciono frente a aquel domo tranparente, el cual creó un túnel que lo conectaba con la celda y esta se transparento mostrando a una comadreja de pelaje morado que permanecía con un sombrero de color marón en su cara, el erizo se acerco lentamente por medio del túnel y con un botón cerro la celda haciendo que flotara nuevamente y se cubriera completamente negra.

—Nack the Weasel, alias "Fang el francotirador" —dijo el erizo parado viendo a la comadreja la cual movió levemente la cabeza y con una mano retiro aquel sombrero de su cara, viendo al oficial frente a él— mercenario, cazarecompensas, ladrón, eres muchas cosas, y has acumulado varios cargos en diversas aéreas, pero no estoy aquí para juzgarte de nuevo, necesito una información y tu eres quien presencio todo.

La comadreja se sentó sobre su cama lentamente y miro al erizo de púas azules con desdén.

—¿A qué debo su tan honorable visita capitán? —dijo burlonamente viendo directamente a los ojos al capitán.

—Ya sabes eso, así que mejor habla. —dijo seriamente reposando su espalda sobre el muro detrás de él.

—¿Y por qué razón yo hablaría con usted?, ya debe saber eso gracias a los "útiles" reportes —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en aquella palabra y adquirió una pose más retadora.

—Por la misma razón que no tienes nada más que perder, estas en cárcel y dudo que puedas hacer algo después de que yo me vaya.

Tras aquello la comadreja simplemente bufo sin ganas y miro al oficial.

—Supongo no tengo otra cosa que hacer más que dormir —dijo mientras acostaba su cuerpo preparándose a dormir, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar sus ojos, un puñetazo en la cara seguido de un lanzamiento contra el suelo y ser apresado bajo una llave que le estaba rompiendo el brazo.

—Escúchame chico gracioso, porque solo lo diré una vez, existe algo que no concuerda y no tengo la información para sacarlo por mí mismo, tu viviste aquello, así que eres la última oportunidad, así que o empiezas a cooperar, o te sacare la información de otra manera que no te agradara para nada —dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz, volviendo aquello tétrico a lo que resignado la comadreja acepto.

—¿Y si no acepto? —dijo desafiante la comadreja.

Sin un solo ruido, el oficial que mantenía preso al cazarecompensas bajo una llave, le inyecto algo, la comadreja pudo sentir como algo penetraba su piel y tras unos segundos era sacado, a la par que el oficial se quitaba de encima del asesino.

—¡¿Qué me puso?! —dijo con notable molestia en su voz el bandido.

—Solo algo que suelen llamar comúnmente como suero de la verdad —dijo sin emoción y abrió su libreta lista para apuntar datos— Ni te molestes en atacarme, el suero también funciona como relajante muscular así que tus ataques serán muy débiles.

Tras un rato de acomodarse y recordad un poco, la comadreja hablo.

—Bien capitán, todo empezó la mañana de ayer, yo había recibido un contrato por una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y obviamente no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de hacer dinero, el trabajo realmente era sencillo, el asesinato de un político y de paso la obtención de un artefacto que poseía, pero todo se complico cuando sus "buenos oficiales protectores de la justicia" aparecieron… —en aquel momento fue interrumpido por la voz monótona del oficial frente a él

—¿Para quién era el contrato? —pregunto autoritariamente el oficial.

—Y yo que sé, no me detengo a preguntar quién me paga, solo cumplo y cobro, esa es mi vida, en fin, ¿en dónde me quede?... Ah sí, bueno...

Yo estaba escapando con algo de ventaja, pero entre sus cachivaches y demás cosas, he de admitir que me jodieron un poco el camino a mi camino a mi escapatoria…

.

.

—Acércame un poco más Zespio —grito la oficial eriza de púas rosas que mantenía una expresión firme, a la par que disparaba un arma de choques que dejaría a la comadreja aturdido para facilitar su captura.

Aquella persecución sin duda era peligrosa, el bandido disparaba balas mortales con su francotirador personalizable que estaba en su modalidad de pistola, haciéndole más cómodo disparar sin necesidad de soltar el volante.

—Oh vamos dama, usted nunca podrá atraparme en su vida —dijo levemente burlona pero sin perder el objetivo de vista.

Estaba por llegar, estaba por hacerlo y de repente un disparo había tronado algo…

Para cuando me di cuenta, mi motoneta había dejado de funcionar, y el artefacto había sido resquebrajado un poco gracias a la caída que sufrí luego de perder el control de mi moto deslizadora, todo gracias al daño de un disparo de sus oficiales, aquel orbe estaba desprendiendo una gran luz roja, la cual entre pequeños intervalos de tiempo cambiaba de color, primero a morado, luego a negro y volvía al rojo, pero para cuando sus oficiales me subieron a la patrulla junto al artefacto y encendieron su máquina de portales…

Desde ahí todo se fue un poco al infierno… Literalmente

—Vamos Zespio, tenemos que llegar a la prisión y hacer todo el papeleo. —dijo bufando levemente molesta la oficial Zamy, a la par que movía unas palancas del vehículo y un portal aparecía frente a ellos.

—Vámonos ya —dijo el camaleón mientras ingresaba al portal, perdiéndose dentro del flujo de energía de aquel portal, sin embargo no todo sería tan fácil.

Aquel artefacto empezó a lanzar chispas y sus colores se volvían más intensos, a la par que se resquebrajaba más y más y de repente pum, una explosión salida de la nada que creo nos dejo a todos aturdidos y para cuando recobramos el conocimiento, nos encontrábamos en medio de un lugar algo raro.

.

.

.

—¿Raro en qué sentido? —pregunto mientras seguía apuntando.

—Raro mitológico y aterrador —respondió simplemente.

.

.

.

Aquel lugar se encontraba en un entorno llameante, el suelo al igual que el cielo se encontraba bajo colores negros y carmesís, mientras en el fondo podíamos escuchar una clase de cantico antiguo, aun con mi vasta experiencia en idiomas, no logre identificarlo, nos acercamos todos de manera cuidadosa y sin embargo, él nos encontró.

—Bienvenidos nobles competidores —dijo un ente cubierto por una especie de túnica carmesí, dejando únicamente ver sus manos, las cuales parecían cristalizadas de colores violeta— Es bueno que llegan a tiempo, con la falta de competidores gracias al evento anterior, falta personal para entretener.

—Pero nosotros no somos… —antes de que la eriza pudiera completar la oración, una especie de nube negra nos envolvió a todos y nos encontrábamos los tres sobre una especie de vehículo deslizado, detras de una especia línea de comienzo, la conductora esta vez era aquella capitana Zamy.

—Competidores, que empiece la carrera —dijo con una voz distorsionada y el eco se hacía fuerte, una especie de portal gigante era lo que separaba a los pilotos de aquel circuito.

Volteara a donde volteara, juraba que veía versiones distintas del aquellos que se hacen llamar Freedom Fighters, no eran similares, tenían diferencias tanto de actitud como de vestimenta, incluso creo haber visto una versión más joven de aquel búho parlanchín, pero yo que sé, solamente supe que para cuando dieron el tercer bocinazo, todos empezaron a arrancar motores.

Si no mal recuerdo, la primera pista de carreras era un lugar raro, era Angel Island pero parecía muerta, y por si fuera poco, miles de trampas mortales estaban alrededor del circuito, sin mencionar que entre competidores se masacraban, era un espectáculo sangriento, que uno de sus oficiales no supo aguantar y termino vomitando más de una ocasión y la oficial conductora, digamos que además de pasmada y desconcertada, estaba furiosa, y yo creo que sabia para quien iba el enojo.

En cuanto terminamos la primera carrera como primer puesto, la eriza se bajo del vehículo y con desdén empezó a disparar a aquel ente que se mantenía oculto bajo aquella túnica carmesí, sin embargo no pareció haberle hecho nada y de ahí no se qué paso…

.

.

.

—¿Cómo que no sabes que paso? —pregunto levemente molesto el erizo.

—No me mires así, la eriza fue tomada por el ente y desaparecieron en una fracción de segundo, para cuando regreso, solo sabía que ella parecía sumamente ida y dijo que debíamos ganar la carrera…

.

.

.

Las carreras comenzaban de manera casi consecutiva, era raro, pero cada vez que competíamos y algunos morían, otros nuevos llegaban, lo note porque en cada carrera, siempre había uno o dos puesto que ya no eran ocupados por sus pilotos conocidos, a veces es bueno tener vista desarrollada y más cuando se necesita hacer el trabajo sucio.

Pero eso no importa, ganamos carrera tras carrera, cada vez que empezaba una carrera, nos encontrábamos en diferentes posiciones, algunas veces me toco conducir, otras no, de esta manera se podría decir que tenían algo nuevo que ver, y en cuanto juntamos un acumulado de 15 carreras, se nos dio una oportunidad…

.

.

—Vaya campeones, ustedes sí que han sabido cómo moverse entre las desafiantes pistas que he creado —dijo con una voz distorsionada pero esta vez, se notaba levemente enojada— Se han hecho acreedores a la posibilidad de escapar de aquí, pero les debo advertir que será complicada que cualquier pista que halláis recorrido, aceptaran el riesgo.

De entre las sombras, se escuchaban gritos de vitoreó, todas buscando espectáculo, y eso era lo que obtendrían, porque al final, la respuesta fue un si por nuestra parte, y nuevamente fuimos envueltos en aquel humo negro, solo para aparecer en un lugar que no visitaba hace tiempo.

—Hidrocity… —dijo Zespio mirando horrorizado el lugar— ¿Qué es esta abominación?

Y no era para menos, el lugar estaba repleto de monstruos marinos, trampas mortales que iban desde los pinchos hasta péndulos, sin mencionar claro que esta vez, sobre una plataforma flotante se encontraba el tipo oscuro, tuvimos suerte de contar con un vehículo transformable para pasar la parte del agua, que era prácticamente la mayoría de la pista…

.

.

.

—Antes de que continúes, jamás me dijiste el nombre de ese tipo —dijo con curiosidad en su voz el oficial.

—Hasta el nombre le quedaba, todos aquellos que parecían vivir ahí, gritaban con entusiasmo un nombre… " **El diablo"**

.

.

.

No queda mucho por decir realmente, más que esa carrera fue un dolor en el trasero, tuvimos la suerte de que por aquella pista de carreras, existían algunos atajos que pudimos tomar, y creo que en cuanto más nos acercábamos a la meta, más enojábamos al diablo.

Y eso fue fácil de notar en cuanto varios de los monstruos desaparecieron y en su lugar, sobre la plataforma, sus manos cambiaron de violeta a rojo y empezó a lanzar una especie de viento cortante que apenas pudimos esquivar, luego con su nube de humo, creo un monstruo el cual nos comenzó a perseguir…

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! —había dicho con sorpresa Zespio que permanecía en su asiento aferrado a lo que fuera.

—¡Solo dispara y pregunta después! —dijo mientras disparaba repetidamente la comadreja, pero nada parecía afectarle, pero entre las olas de mar que lo rodeaban, logro ver algunos tanques de combustible y con una idea en la cabeza dijo— Oye camaleón dispara a los tanques que están a tu derecha a la cuenta de tres.

Zespio tras lograr ver aquellos barriles llenos de combustible, apunto con firmeza aun a pesar del miedo que tenia…

Y ahí empezó la cuenta regresiva…

3…

2…

1…

Un disparo por parte del camaleón y la comadreja basto para crear una gran onda expansiva, no solo logrando hacer que el monstruo retrocediera un poco y de paso obtuvieron un gran impulso que los acerco aun más rápido a la meta, estaba por llegar, ya lo tenían cerca, pero de repente todo tembló y en la lejanía se lograba observar una especie de erizo con cuerpo cristalizado, ojos rojos con una iris amarilla y sobre sus manos ardían llamas de color morado.

—¡NO ESCAPARAN! —grito con gran fuerza y se había lanzado hacia el equipo con gran velocidad, parecía una especie de rayo que en el momento en que nos agarrara, moriríamos…

—¡No más muerte! —grito Zamy y antes de que se acercara aquel ente cristalino, con una macana le dio un buen golpe que desvió la trayectoria y finalmente pudimos escapar.

.

.

.

—Y creo que lo demás ya se lo sabe, me trajeron aquí, me procesaron, me metieron a cárcel y heno aquí hablando de ese tema —dijo finalizando su habla la comadreja que se había recostado.

Tras unos breves momentos de silencio el erizo azul termino de apuntar algo en la libreta y apretando un botón un túnel se abrió dejando salir al erizo que en todo momento guardo silencio.

—De nada oficial —dijo burlonamente la comadreja viendo como se cerraba y volviendo a levitar— Como sea.

El capitán Zonic aun trataba de procesar aquella información y por lo visto Zamy tenía mucha razón acerca de todo, tal parecía que él se negaba a creer algo así pero si era verdad entonces….

El erizo azul se acerco a su casillero y saco su equipamiento poniéndose en el citaron su casillero y esposas especiales y su casco especial se lo puso ocultando gran parte de su cara y finalmente con una gran determinación en su mirada, emprendió camino hacia las patrullas.

—Es tiempo de hacer mi trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero por su parte, la comadreja aun recostada seguía despierta, ya había dormido mucho y el efecto del suero ya dejaba mover sus músculos así que se movía un poco, pero una extraña voz le llamo al lado y al voltear solo se encontró con una de las celdas en negro.

—No se tu pero esto empieza a ser incomodo para mi, estas celdas, este lugar, la cama y todo, pero digamos que tengo un plan que pueda beneficiarnos. —dijo una voz levemente animada y de cierto carácter quizás toxico.

—No estoy para obedecer a nadie —dijo tajantemente la comadreja de pelaje morado mientras hacia unas sentadillas.

—Oh créeme, no es para que te mande, es más bien… —la celda comenzó a aclararse mostrando a un erizo de púas verdes con el uniforme de prisión, mientras sonreía con sus afilados dientes— Es un plan de respaldo o escape.


End file.
